Hangers are used to hang cloths. They are the necessities indispensable to the everyday life. However, their forms are big and long, and moreover they have a complex shape. Being bulky, they occupy space of drawers even when they are not used. They are not suitable to bring with you when going out. It will be comfortable if you can carry them in the bags or trunks. But you cannot carry them because of the size and the shape of them.